


That First Date

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, 
> 
> First fic of these two and I'm sorry but it's not the best.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

There was a chill in the cool autumn air that had Connor winding a scarf loosely around his neck as he headed out to meet with Oliver at a local coffee shop for there first date like any other couple would. It was nice, a chance to forget about everything and just revel in the life he was building for himself. When he'd been getting ready he seemed to have discarded over half of the clothes that he owned as he had searched for that perfect first date outfit. It made him feel normal. 

Approach the small local coffee shop, Connor felt a sudden small drop in his stomach as nerves started to overtake him. He froze a few feet for the door and took a deep, calming breath. He'd helped hide a dead body for Christ's sake, he could handle one stupid first date. 

And yet there was a voice in the back of his mind that had him second guessing himself. What if Oliver and he weren't comparable out side of the bedroom or apartment? What if, what if, what if. 

It was frustrating.

Connor shook off the nagging doubts and began to reach for the cool metal of the door handle.

"Nervous?" A familiar voice asked from right next to him, making him jump. Oliver didn't give him the chance to respond, just barreled on. "I shouldn't be nervous right? I  mean, we've seen each other naked and yet: here I am, nervous."

"It's our first proper date, I think it's okay to be nervous." Connor wrapped his jacket a little tighter around his body and took the opportunity to look over Oliver. 

He wasn't wearing anything Connor hadn't seen him in before but he still looked good, all wrapped up in his winter coat and then there was the thing that had Connor's lips twitching up into a smile. Oliver was wearing the hat that he had given to him for Christmas.

Oliver looked at him over his shoulder as he made for the door, a blush started to rise on the top of Oliver's checks before he quickly turned back and stepped into the small but warm coffee shop. 

"I glad we're doing a normal couple thing." Oliver bumped his shoulder against Connor's in a playful gesture. 

To be honest, Connor was pretty happy about it too. The date had taken his mind off of everything that was going on with Annalise and the others. It was refreshing.

"Me too," Connor smiled and bumped his shoulder right back. "Next thing you know, I'll be meeting your mom," Connor's smile grew when Oliver rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?"

"Never."

They claimed a small table toward the back of the store, next to a small window that didn't look out into the parking lot but rather towards a park a little ways down the street. It was cozy and something in his chest loosened at the sight of Oliver's nervous smile. Without really thinking, he reached across the table and took his boyfriends hand in his. Connor's breath caught in his throat for a moment at the sight of Oliver's blinding smile.

Shortly after, they order their drinks and food. They talk and smile, its relaxing and wonderful. Connor didn't know why he didn't agree to this sooner.

He likes watching Oliver blush at his innuendos, he likes his shy smile when he isn't sure about something and his blinding smile when Connor says something right. Watching Oliver, studying him, has become one of Connor's favorite past times.

"Connor, are you even listening to me?"

"Yes," He answered reflexively. "Alright, maybe not."

Oliver has a fond look on his face when he watched Connor. He hook his head in clear disbelief but continued on anyway. Connor found it adorable.

Oliver just ignored him and continued to talk about the new system update he'd helped designed. On the inside, he just marveled at the man sitting in front of him and wondered how he managed to catch _and keep_ his attention.


End file.
